


When you care enough to send the very best

by TwoWeevils



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWeevils/pseuds/TwoWeevils





	

"And, Potts? Don't forget to give that broody bastard my final offer on the Gotham acquisition." 

"Yes, Mr. Stark. Will there be anything else?"

"I think that's it...No. Wait. Is today Valentine's Day?"

"It is the fourteenth of February, sir." 

"Oh hell. I didn't get you anything." 

"Mr. Stark, that's really not necessary." 

"Hell yes, it's necessary. I'm thinking flowers."

"That would be fine, Mr. Stark. I would like to remind you, however, that I am allergic to roses." 

"Right. What about orchids? Jarvis! Could you order..." 

"Allergic. Hives." 

"Dammit, Pepper. How about an azalea bush?"

"Really, sir. Flowers aren't necessary."

"All right. Chocolate, then. I know you're a fiend. Don't lie. I saw that stack of Dove bars in your desk."

"..."

"Chocolate it is. I'm thinking hand-dipped, Swiss. You know that stuff we had that time at the place?"

"I do, sir." 

"All right then. Go to it. Take the jet." 

"Excuse me?"

"Take the jet to Geneva. You know the place. Tell them what you want and they'll hand-dip it in front of you. Don't come back with less than a pound. I'll send you the coordinates." 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. Are you proposing that I fly to Switzerland to buy myself some Valentine's chocolate?"

"Well, you don't expect me to go, do you?"

"Sir..."

"Miss Potts, as your employer, it really wouldn't be appropriate for me to bring you romantic gifts." 

"Mr. Stark, I didn't ask..."

"Because that could be construed as sexual harassment."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I know. Rhodey! I could get him to scramble a Tomcat and head over to Paris for some truffles. It won't be quite the same, but if that's what you want..."

"Really, sir..."

"Okay, Potts. If you really want, I'll go myself. Of course, the Swiss are pretty damn serious about that neutrality thing. I show up in the suit and they're gonna get a bit testy. In fact, I show up at all and they'll be fairly pissed."

"Mr. Stark..." 

"But hey. If it's that important to you, I'm there. Hang on a sec, let me just reprogram my navigational..." 

"Mr. Stark!" 

"Miss Potts?" 

"Thank you, sir." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Pepper."


End file.
